


Treble Clef

by LostInTheStanning



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Changkyun, M/M, Minhyuk mentioned, One Shot, Showki, Showki Mini bingo 2020, bingo prompt, bumbling uncle Hyunwoo, meet cute, piano teacher Kihyun, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23915764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheStanning/pseuds/LostInTheStanning
Summary: Kihyun is a 1st Grade teacher who decided to focus on his career after a harsh breakup with his fiancé. But when Summer Vacation rolls around he finds himself with little distraction until Minhyuk mentions him teaching piano. (Bonus chapter)Showki Mini Bingo 2020AU Meet Cute promptOne Shot
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 131
Collections: showki mini-bingo 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a second bingo <_<

Funny thing about love; it just sneaks up on you sometimes. You’ll be going about your business trying to survive in a 9 to 5 world until BAM love hits like a freight train. It can be glorious or painful but no matter what it’s usually quite surprising. 

Or Kihyun thinks that. Because he wasn’t looking for love anymore. What has love ever done for him besides make him devastated? Yeah that’s pretty much it. About a year ago his engagement had been called off. Apparently his ex-fiancé didn’t love him anymore. Did he nag too much? Was he not desirable since he became a 1st grade teacher? Honestly he wasn’t quite sure but man did it hurt like hell. 

The only thing left to do was throw himself in to work. He loved his job. He loved working with children and teaching them. Their innocent curiosity for the world around them brought him joy. They could be brutally honest without any actual malice. And usually they were quite sincere. Kihyun adored his students really. The worst was when summer break came around because it meant less distractions. Kihyun needed distractions. 

So when his best friend and fellow teacher, Minhyuk, mentioned knowing someone whose nephew wanted piano lessons Kihyun jumped on it. It wouldn’t pay much but he didn’t care he just wanted to teach. He knew the boy’s name was Changkyun and his uncle was babysitting him most days as his parents were working full time. Okay not a problem Kihyun was used to dealing with babysitters anyways. He coordinated with the kid’s uncle for a specific day and went to bed excited. 

—————————————————————

Kihyun took the bus to the designated street he needed to be on. He had dressed nicely in jeans with no holes and a simple button up. His black hair was styled off his forehead and he wore round, silver glasses. He hoped it was professional enough but Minhyuk had swore the family was pretty easy going anyways. When Kihyun stood in front of the door he chewed on his lip suddenly nervous. What if they turned him away? I mean technically he was still sort of young being in his 20’s and all. 

Kihyun shook off his insecurity immediately and squared his shoulders. He rang the bell and it didn’t take long to hear feet thumping towards the door. It was flung open violently by a small boy who stared at Kihyun like he had two heads. Kihyun blinked and cleared, “Hello, is there an adult around?” He asked politely. The boy stared at him before answering, “You’re an adult.” Kihyun felt his eye twitch. What a sarcastic little shit. Kihyun liked him already. “Are you my piano teacher? I told my parents I wanted to learn the drums but my mom said no.” Kihyun smiled at sudden onslaught of information. 

“Yes my name is Yoo Kihyun, is your uh babysitter around or your parents?” Kihyun wondered if anyone grown up might save him from trying to explain he was asking but the boy shook his head. “Uncle Nunu went to the convenience store to buy us noodles” Little Changkyun said, “But he said he’ll be back in five minutes.” Kihyun frowned and sighed, “Alright. I’ll wait out here.” He gestured around him before Changkyun gave him a judging look, “How are you going to teach me out here?” The little boy crossed his arms expectantly and Kihyun cursed Minhyuk in his head. 

And that was how they found themselves together in a small living room, seated at a large old piano. Luckily it was still in pristine condition and Kihyun explained things to Changkyun who absorbed his words like a sponge. He had been in the middle of showing him simple sheet music for lullabies when Changkyun perked up suddenly, “Oh I need my lucky hat!” Before Kihyun could respond the small boy had darted off farther in the house. Kihyun sighed loudly and got up to sprint after him. “Changkyun-ah? Where did you go?” He called out loudly. “In here!” He heard the boy’s voice in a far room so he followed it. 

The house looked fairly old but had a charm about it. He peered in a room full of boxes to see Changkyun digging around in one. Kihyun peered around as he walked farther in the room, “Do you know where your hat is?” He asked aloud and saw Changkyun look at him thoughtfully. “Oh! Maybe that box behind the door?” His excited face made Kihyun turn around and push the door so he could get behind it. Except he must have pushed it too hard as it clicked shut loudly. “Uh oh.” Kihyun stopped and looked over his shoulder at the small boy, “What is it?”

Changkyun looked really guilty and he finally pointed at the door, “That door is broken, it gets stuck so Uncle Nunu is supposed to fix it.” Kihyun stared hard at Changkyun who shifted, “Uncle Nunu hasn’t fixed it yet has he?” Changkyun shook his head at Kihyun’s question before pouting. He stood with a grimace and eyed the door before trying to turn the knob. He yanked on it hard a second later. Well shit. Changkyun had moved closer but still looked guilty. Kihyun offered him a smile before yanking on the door again. “Fantastic.” Kihyun muttered. 

Here he’d been at the house ten minutes and he was locked in a room. He looked at Changkyun before ruffling his hair gently, “It’ll be fine.” He said and the small boy smiled a little. A few minutes later Kihyun faintly heard the front door open and shut loudly. “Changkyunnie! I’m home, where are you? I got you noodles!” A deep voice called out in the house and Kihyun turned red. “Changkyun? Changkyun!” Kihyun senses the panic in the man’s voice so he swallowed his pride and knocked loudly on the door. “Excuse me! Um we’re locked in, can you get us out?” He heard hurried steps before a voice spoke, “Who are you? Where’s Changkyun?!” 

“Uncle Nunu I’m in here!” Changkyun called out from behind Kihyun, “Teacher Kihyun is in here too. I wanted my hat!” If Kihyun knew better he would have swore he heard a deep sigh on the other side of the door. “Hey wait a second, Changkyun-ah said you’d be back in five minutes? Why were you gone so long?” Kihyun had his hands on his hips and he glared at the door. “I couldn’t find the noodles he liked so I ran to a different store.” The reply came quickly and Kihyun scoffed. “That’s no excuse. You can’t leave a young child alone.” He was using his teacher voice now. Another sigh on the other side of the door. 

“Step back.” The voice spoke up again and Kihyun blinked in confusion. He looked at Changkyun who shrugged and the two of them took a few steps back. “Um okay now what?” Kihyun asked still confused and the loud noise of the door being kicked in gave him his answer. He yelled and caught Changkyun who had thrown himself at Kihyun. He wrapped his arms around the small boy and stared at the male who walked in. 

Holy sweet mother of god he was hot. 

Kihyun’s mouth dropped open as a golden skinned male smiled shyly at Kihyun. His brown hair was messed up probably from running his fingers through it. He had round cheeks and plush lips that Kihyun tried to not stare at. He wore a sleeveless shirt showing off toned arms and his jeans hugged his legs nicely. As soon as the male noticed Changkyun he smiled so large his eyes became crescents and his cheeks looked rounder. Oh my god he was adorable. Kihyun cleared his throat now and attempted a glare, “Don’t leave him alone again okay?” Changkyun nodded along at Kihyun’s words and he tried to not smile. 

The man had the decency to look thoroughly embarrassed now as they all left the room. Changkyun had plopped back down in front of the piano while poking at keys. Kihyun followed the male in to the kitchen and crossed his arms casually. “Ah I’m sorry” The male said, “My name is Son Hyunwoo.” He extended a large hand at Kihyun who took it gently and shook it. “Yoo Kihyun.” He replied and Hyunwoo smiled at him. Hyunwoo busied himself preparing ramen for Changkyun but spoke to Kihyun as he did. 

“You’re not what I expected” Hyunwoo said suddenly and noticed Kihyun’s look, “I-I mean I expected some old guy not well..you.” Kihyun felt his eyes narrow dangerously at Hyunwoo. “And what’s wrong with me? I’ll have you know I’m a 1st Grade teacher occupationally I’m just teaching piano on the side.” He huffed in annoyance at Hyunwoo who looked at him with wide eyes. “No no no! Nothing is wrong I didn’t mean-“ Hyunwoo turned red, “I meant you-you’re really good looking.” Kihyun wasn’t sure if that was what Hyunwoo wanted to say as he look petrified while stirring the ramen he emptied in to a bowl. 

“Are you flirting with me?”

He watched Hyunwoo’s back tense as he slowly looked at Kihyun apologetically, “I-...yes. I’m sorry I don’t mean to make you uncomfortable.” Hyunwoo looked at the floor now and Kihyun swore he looked like a giant, sad teddy bear. He chuckled to himself, “I was just making sure.” It took a second for Hyunwoo to understand but he looked at Kihyun in surprise. The shorter male reached for the bowl but paused, “I’ll give you my number” He said with a smile before turning to leave the kitchen, “After the lesson.” A stern look in Hyunwoo’s direction and he left to sit with Changkyun. 

Hyunwoo was still blushing but quickly followed after Kihyun like a happy puppy.


	2. The Date Of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you mess up a date? Hyunwoo sure can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Eno97 cause you asked so nicely ;)

The piano lesson went swimmingly and Kihyun was pleased. Of course Kihyun also remembered that he told Hyunwoo he’d give him his number at the end so he scribbled it down embarrassingly fast. He was pretty sure they didn’t make eye contact as Kihyun said something about bus and zoomed out the front door. Stopping to wave to Changkyun’s mom as she arrived home. He was hoping he was smiling and not grimacing as he hurried off to his bus stop before he missed the bus.

Once seated, surprisingly, he took out his phone and texted Minhyuk. The hyper teacher responded and agreed to stop by Kihyun’s apartment. He couldn’t believe himself. He never just gave his number out. Was it the door kicking? Or the fact that the taller male looked like a teddy bear? Kihyun wasn’t entirely sure and he really didn’t want to dwell on it. Not on a bus at least. Maybe at home with wine or something. 

He raced inside his apartment as soon as the bus had stopped; not bothering to care if he looked like a man possessed. And almost as if on cue a knocking sounded on his door in a familiar pattern signaling the arrival of Minhyuk. Kihyun let the white haired male in before he started pacing his living room. Minhyuk sank down on to his sofa and watched his shorter friend. “So?” Minhyuk interrupted Kihyun’s pacing and he shot him an annoyed look. “I did something stupid.” Kihyun finally said on one breath before continuing his pacing. Minhyuk’s head followed the path his friend was making. 

“ What do you mean? Ki I need more to work with here” Minhyuk responded dryly before gasping, “oh my god you slept with the Dad!” Kihyun almost tripped over his own feet at Minhyuk’s declaration. “Jesus Christ Minhyuk who do you take me for?!” Kihyun hissed at him, “No I didn’t sleep with the dad, you idiot.” He huffed in annoyance and saw Minhyuk pondering that. “Did you sleep with the mom?” He asked after a moment and had to dodge Kihyun as he swatted mercilessly at him. Once Kihyun settled down they both sat on the couch clutching wine glasses.

“So you gave his uncle your number? Big deal it’s not like he’s a parent.” Minhyuk said before sipping on the red wine. Kihyun massaged a temple before responding, “It’s a family member! You know how complicated that gets” He sighed loudly, “What the hell was I thinking.” He whined and sipped at his suspiciously full glass as Minhyuk studied him quietly. “Ki it’s going to be fine, you haven’t dated in what a year now? Just relax and go with it.” Minhyuk shrugged when he finished talking and Kihyun sighed again. “I’m just worried I guess. Changkyunnie is adorable and I don’t think I can deal with another breakup any time soon.” 

He felt Minhyuk snuggle against him as they sat on the couch, “I know Ki but you haven’t even gone on a date so stop worrying.” Kihyun chewed on his lip before finally nodding at Minhyuk. That was true his phone had remained silent still which meant there was a chance he was panicking for no reason. Truth be told Kihyun was terrified to get close to anyone and he felt a weird pull towards Hyunwoo. It unnerved him to be honest and he also worried he would have to stop teaching Changkyun. He was already fond of that sarcastic little shit. Kihyun figured it was too late now anyways and I mean what are the odds he’d actually contact him? 

—————————————————————

The odds were fantastic. Kihyun woke up the next morning with a text from Hyunwoo asking if he’d like to get lunch with him. Of course Kihyun just had to respond back immediately like an over enthusiastic teenager. He cringed at himself for the longest time as he showered. Then he found some nice skinny jeans with rips on each knee and a long sleeve striped shirt. He styled his hair so he forehead was exposed before putting his glasses on. Normally he’d wear contacts on a date but he had yet to order new ones. I mean who did he have to impress? Good job Kihyun. 

He managed to get to their designated meeting spot before Hyunwoo. It was near a cute cafe so that was promising. He had finished texting Minhyuk details when another text came in that made his stomach drop. Hyunwoo was bringing Changkyun. Kihyun loves children so he doesn’t mind being around them but he totally thought it was a date and now he felt really dumb. He groaned internally while sending Minhyuk another hurried text message about the situation before someone calling his name had him looking up. 

Changkyun ran full speed at him and Kihyun barely caught him while safely holding his phone. “Teacher Kihyun!” Changkyun said excitedly though it was muffled by Kihyun’s shirt. He pushed aside his sad feelings and smiled down at Changkyun, “Did you miss me Changkyunnie? You’ve been practicing right?” He gave the youngster a stern look when he hesitated. After a second he glanced up to see Hyunwoo strolling towards them hurriedly. He had on a black t-shirt and jeans. There was a baseball cap turned around on his head as well. He also seemed to be fidgeting but Kihyun figured he’d avoid questioning that. “Yah Changkyun you can’t just run off.” Hyunwoo said exasperated. 

Kihyun chuckled and patted Changkyun’s head before the three of them went in to eat. Though Kihyun still felt a little sad he had a lot of fun. Changkyun was adorable and sassy as always which made Kihyun feel like he aged ten years. Hyunwoo was awkward but incredibly sweet. He would blush sometimes at things Kihyun said which would have been great if it were a date. After spending a few hours eating together then strolling around the three of them ended up going their separate ways. Changkyun waved wildly at Kihyun as he turned to leave and Kihyun saw Hyunwoo nudging Changkyun. He waved at both of them before heading off for the bus. 

“I need alcohol.” A few hours later Kihyun was laying on his couch with his head in Minhyuk’s lap. The white haired male chuckled before running his fingers through Kihyun’s hair, “You had fun at least right?” He questioned down to the shorter male who made a loud whining noise. “Yes! Hyunwoo is so cute ugh.” Kihyun muttered curse words to himself while Minhyuk shook his head. “Well there’s always other fish in the sea right?” Kihyun made a hmph sound which caused his friend to laugh loudly. 

—————————————————————

A week had passed since the not date happened and Kihyun had finally gotten over his sadness. Today was the designated day to teach Changkyun so he pulled on a simple sweater with his jeans and headed out. He had prepared copies of sheet music he wanted to give Changkyun to teach him different keys. He had wrote a few notes down on them and highlighted important stuff. Minhyuk had sent him a good luck text and Kihyun scowled at it. Leave it to Minhyuk for reminding him. Okay not that he forgot but he was pretending to forget. 

When Kihyun arrived at the house he hurried to the front door and knocked. He jumped in surprise when it immediately opened and Hyunwoo was standing there. “Oh!” Kihyun turned red and tried to laugh, “Sorry I expected Changkyunnie again.” He saw Hyunwoo’s face turn red as well while he rubbed at his nape. An awkward silence started before Hyunwoo cleared his throat and gestured for Kihyun to come in. “Changkyunnie will be here soon, he had a dentist appointment.” Hyunwoo explained after they both stood by the piano.

Kihyun felt nerves in his stomach but he nodded with a smile. He figured Hyunwoo would meander off to go do something so he was surprised that as he sat at the piano Hyunwoo still stood nearby. Kihyun blinked and looked at him, “Um did you need something?” He was pretty sure Hyunwoo was trying to torture him standing there looking embarrassed and adorable. Kihyun was tempted to tell him to go in a different room. After what felt like an eternity did Hyunwoo speak, “Did I do something wrong?” Kihyun gave Hyunwoo a confused look now. “Uh no? What do you mean?”

He saw Hyunwoo shove his hands in his pockets before finally looking at Kihyun’s face again, “Well it’s just-“ The taller male hesitated for a second, “Um you never texted me after last week so I thought maybe I-I did something wrong.” Kihyun felt the cogs in his brain trying to process what was going on. Why would he text him? They’d hung out and all but Kihyun had been sure it wasn’t a date. Now he felt slightly unsure. “Oh well I just thought you weren’t um...interested was all.” Kihyun tried to smile politely but immediately frowned. 

Hyunwoo stared at him like he spoke a new language, “Huh? When did I seem uninterested?” Kihyun felt the tips of his ears redden at how genuinely confused Hyunwoo looked. “I just thought since you brought Changkyunnie..” he winced at his own response. Hyunwoo looked shocked before he turned even more red, “I brought him because I’m not very good at dates and it’s been awhile so-“ Hyunwoo rubbed at his face now, “I was nervous and thought it was a good idea, I’m sorry.” Kihyun stared hard at Hyunwoo for the longest time. He narrowed his eyes studying Hyunwoo’s features, “Why didn’t you say anything?” He finally asked. 

Hyunwoo looked away now, “I’ve only had serious relationships, two actually, and I’m just not good at this” Hyunwoo scowled at the floor, “You’re just so out of my league I just-“ Kihyun snorted and interrupted wherever Hyunwoo’s train of thought was going. “I’m not out of your league you idiot” Kihyun stood and crossed the short space to stand in front of Hyunwoo with a grumpy look, “I agreed to seeing you right? That means I’m interested.” He rubbed at his forehead before looking at Hyunwoo again. The surprise on Hyunwoo’s features were adorable and Kihyun couldn’t help but grin at him. 

“Oh” Hyunwoo said quietly, “I’m interested too.” Though he mumbled the last bit he still reached slowly for Kihyun’s hand to hold it gently. “Can I have another try? If-If you want to go out with me I mean.” Hyunwoo’s thumb rubbed circles on Kihyun’s hand and he felt his heart fluttering. “Hmm I suppose” Kihyun said teasingly, “But you’re paying.” He said it with a sniff and saw Hyunwoo grinning at him. A sudden sensation of lips pressing against his forehead made Kihyun’s mouth fall open. He was about to wipe the smug look off Hyunwoo’s face when he heard the front door fly open. 

“Uncle Nunu! Is Teacher Kihyun here?!” 

Kihyun laughed as he eased his hand from Hyunwoo in just enough time to be hugged by the young Changkyun. He couldn’t wait to text Minhyuk about everything that was just said. He felt a giddy excitement and was probably grinning like an idiot. His eyes found Hyunwoo’s and the urge to kiss him was strong. 

But first; piano lessons.


End file.
